


caramel with a keyboard what will she do

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Mentioned Sappho (fl. 600 BCE), Multi, The Syndicate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: i'll write, that's what i'll do. drabbles, unfinished things, bonuses, rants, whatever. random things not long enough to make into a one-shot will go here.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Kudos: 6





	caramel with a keyboard what will she do

**Author's Note:**

> Niki's codename should be Sappho, try to convince me otherwise.

“Well, we need to choose a name for you.” Techno said in his deep voice. They were in the meeting room after Ranboo and Phil had left. Niki was slightly (very) intimidated by the Nether-themed room. Lanterns hanging down from chains clinking in the wind, even though they were underground. It felt almost as if the ceiling were keeping the table aloft, and if the chains were to be broken, the 'table' would somehow be activated and everyone would fall into the void below. Such a place invoked the bastions of the Nether, yet was grounded by the gateway to the end. Contradictions, though almost a comforting kind. Which made no sense at all, considering that the red walls spoke of blood spilled by so-called heroes. That's all that heroes seemed to do, spill blood and end the peace they claimed to have sought and conquered. Tommy was no hero... but since when did heroes do good things?

She thought it over. The theme seemed to be Greek heroes or gods, but what could she possibly choose as her namesake? She didn't want to be a hero, not with the examples already there. Besides, all heroes seemed to be violent. Sure, she wanted to kill Tommy (unless he really was dead, but surely not, that boy is too stubborn to die) but other than that, she was a peaceful person. She just wanted to go back to her bakery from before the war (another thing that child was responsible for). The only outlet for her emotions now was writing random poems filled with pain, no more baking to get her mind off things.

Niki blinked. Poetry, now there was an idea. “Sappho.” She said, a bit softly.

The piglin looked at her. “Huh?”

Niki repeated it more confidently. “Sappho. A poet from the island of Lesbos. I know it’s not mythology but it is still Greek…” 

Technoblade grinned. “Sappho is brilliant. Welcome to the Syndicate.” Then he took out a sign, placed it on one of the chairs, and wrote  _ Sappho _ in fancy cursive. "Perhaps our book club will start by sharing one of her poems. I believe it goes like this: 'You may forget, but let me tell you this: someone in some future time will think of us'."

"Fitting," said Niki. A foreboding line to quote, the assertation that someone will go down in history. But then again, the very trees whispered of centuries-old tales, legends best left to historians who wouldn't have flashbacks at the thought of fire. She took one last glance to the plaque, showing that she was no longer a baker or nurse to be overlooked, or seen as a pretty girl to toy with. Here, her opinions mattered. She tossed her black cape over her, walking out of the meeting room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just gonna be niki-centric until further notice.


End file.
